Unexpected
by Half-BloodWhatsername
Summary: After the crystal caves in Ba Sing Se, choose sides could not be that bad, but it is, baceuse after all; Azula always And before returning to see his father, he should know that nothing would happen as planned, 'cause after all; the Universe always mock him.
1. Chapter one

**Unexpected.**

**A.N: **For those of you that are asking yourself if this going to be a romantic stuff between these guys, I have to tell you that not, it isn't. Sorry guys. Maybe in some point there is going to be some doubts and romance, but for now this it's a fanfic of friendship and adventure. Also I got to tell you that I put this on M for violence and language so, no. It's not going to be sex in this fanfic, or at least I have don't planned to.

_**Please forgive my grammar and every mistake of language that you can found here. I'm new of this and this it's the first fanfic that I write completely in English. So, any constructive critic, or advice that you can give me for better, I appreciate it. Thanks. **_

He was dreaming. Again. He saw the green glow of crystals under Ba Sing Se, and the hurt expression in his uncle face for his decisions. He saw the tears of the waterbender " What was her name? " while the Avatar's limp body fall to the ground. And he saw the horrible cruel smirk of Azula.

He thought that nothing could go so bad after that. Oh, what wrong he was.

And the worst of all was that he only noticed it when was on the ship back to the Fire Nation.

He knew the seas and the maps, thanks to that he knew that something was very wrong.

"Azula, what's going on?" No answer. That was definitely wrong. "Tell me Azula, what's going on?! Where the hell are we going?!" He has no seen a map in days but he knew that this wasn't the way to the royal port of the Fire Nation. He has memorized that way to the perfection after he was banished, waiting the day to come back.

"Come brother, walk with me" Okay, now this was strange. He hadn't seen Azula so peaceful and calm in so long and she didn't call him_ brother_ since they were child. He thought that after all, he was now in_ her_ side, so she had no reason to hate him. One more time he was wrong. Ignoring all he was learning about instinct, he follow her, down in the ship crossing the hallway were the rooms were and down some stairs. His instincts light back to him when they enter in a room that he never has seen before. It was dark and cold and had little leaks of salt water in the walls, what indict that they were in a very low level of the ship.

"Tell me Zuzu" He turn to see her. Her voice still calm and low, but this was a different type of calm, which type that indicating that a storm is for coming. He saw that dangerous way with her ambers eyes seem to glow with can only be fury in the dark of the room " What do you think you're doing here?

"What do you mean? I'm here to go back home to the Fire Nation with you, and see father again." To that point a smile appears on his sister face.

"Oh, poor fool Zuzu. It seems that you still being so innocent and trustful that always. Have not you learned anything of the world in those three years that you went away? Have not you learned anything about me in all this time?" Despite her soft tone, her words make him blood cold as the realization. Definitely he has learned something about Azula in all this time; she always lies.

This can't be happening. He has _so close_. So close to back home. So close to have his old life back. She can't be lied to him back under that caves. The truth hit him as he remembers the last time he has been with Azula in that same ship. **"You know fathers blame uncle for the siege in the North Pole and he considers you a **_**miserable failure**_** for **_**not**_** finding the Avatar. **_**Why he want you back home except for lock you back where you can't embarrass him?**_**"**__He has remembering her words in his head every single day after that, but in some it getting forgotten for more important things like don't be discovering, escape, hiding and running. Now there were back, make him feel like he has been kicking in the stomach.

"No" The word come out of him like a hurt whisper of treason while his sister's smile grew bigger.

" Yes, Zuzu. Or have do you think that I let you come back home and share the glory of have kill the Avatar and restore your place in the line of succession?" Now the glow in her eyes grow furious and wild with madness while the soft tone disappear of her voice taken for a angry scream " That I would give you the opportunity to take the crown? That it's my glory! That it's my place! And that's my crown! " In that time a couple of guards enter in the room in company of Ty Lee. Knowing what's going to come next he tried to fight the guards out, but his sister's friend was faster, hit him legs and arms in some points blocking his chi and making him fall to his knees, right in front Azula. " No Zuzu, I won't " She continue with that creepy soft tone, while grab his chin in her hand with fury, digging her sharps nails in his skin " I'm going to put you in the most horrible place that I could find, and I'm going to sure that you'll never be able to see the sunlight again. I'll going to torture you so bad that you would wish to be dead "A cruel smile and a caress of her hand in his cheek " …But I'm not going to kill you Zuzu. No, that would be so kind. I'm going to keep you alive, making you wish never been born. "And with that she let him go, while one of the guards hit the back of his head with something hard and letting him unconscious.

Until now – he thought in his nightmare – his sister was compliance her promise very well.

Hawky was finally back this morning, he has been waiting for days now, for an answer of his friend Quiang, the mechanic that have meet back there in the Northern Air Temple. It had seem smart use a messenger hawk for communicate with the man without raising suspicions of the Fire Nation or the gaang, well the gaang knew Hawky, but they think that Sokka has actually use him for something foolish and not for a real mission. It was better that way, he don't want to involve them in that, specially Aang or his sister. Aang has a lot of things in his back right now, enough to make any twelve years old boy going crazy and his sister has too much sentimental and motherly for that. Also, he don't want to his sister get hurt in a mission like that. He has to do it alone, it was his responsibility after all the mess of the day of black sun, and he has to fit it.

He read the secret message with calm while stroked the feathers of his pet. He has been using a fake name, making him pass for a Fire Nation general or something, to keep a low profile in case that Hawky was intervened and the message read for another person. Quiang said that everything was ok and the he was sending his special 'packet' to the accorded location. Good. Now all that he need was an alibi.

Lately his has been making questions to the people using his fake beard and mustaches and making research any time that he was in the nearly city buying food. He asks for the names of the Fire Nation prisons, buying maps of the nearest zone and making a plan in his head. Everything was calculated, clear and planned now.

He was going to the Boiling Rock.

After a few answers useless and without sense that was making him mad, he finally found something. A woman who her husband was guard in there, told him that it was the better prison of the world and that only a very capable guards can make the work of keep in order all those dirty _barbarians_.

It not was much certainly information, but was enough. He knew that the prison work for criminals and traitors of the Fire Nation, rebels basically of the Earth Kingdom and prisoners of war. Like his dad. Like Suki.

After a look of some maps he found the right one and all that he need was a conveyance.

Now, everything was ready.

That night, he went out of his sleeping bag in the more quiet way that he could be and with light footsteps walk to the little bag that he was packing that morning. One part of him happy for not being there tomorrow when his sister and Toph found herself without meat for breakfast.

Slowly hi take his stuff and let the note with Momo.

Back in the close forest of the Western Air Temple, he found himself trying to raise the damn red thing to the sky. He hadn't noticed how hard was for only one person make a war balloon fly.

Finally, after a lot of whispers swear and a kick to the basket that let his foot aching, he was in the air, ready for start his trip. It was an intelligent idea of Quiang – he thought – makes the changes for make the war balloon able to nonbenders. Very useful now that he has to drive one.

Right there he first thought of the possibility that his plan could be a failure.

What if his dad was not there? What if he were discovered? What if he ends up there like one more prisoner? No. He had to cut himself and those stupid thoughts. Everything was going to be fine. He has to found his dad and his girlfriend and, before even noticed all of them were out of that creepy place.

He looks up right to the full moon, praying Yue that nothing went screw up in the last minute.

Before even notice he saw the island on the distance; an rough big metal box rising up to the night sky, surrounded by what seem a ring of water and another of earth, everything covered with a thick cloud of steam. Now he found himself with another trouble; with the air outside at the same temperature that the air inside the balloon he has to fall right to the boiling water. The panic was growing inside him now.

Taking all the internal value that he didn't remember has, he directs the balloon to the prison, wanting to do this as fast as possible. As fast as he enter in the cloud of steam the reaction was snapshot; the war balloon was falling, and he as well. He tried with all his strength redirect the balloon up, but everything was useless, he could start to feel the heat of the water in low part of the basket while a irrational part of his mind was determined to tell him that the balloon was been on fire soon. Without nothing more that he could do, he let the basket slip in the hot water with the hope of get in the shore. All hope forgotten when he saw the distance and the piece rock in the middle of his way.

Preparing himself for a very forcing landing, he close his eyes and taking all his pertinences he feel his body shot out of the basket, moving his arms so frantic while waiting for the painful smash with the water.

What he didn't expect was slipping up and down again with the cold sensation of ice under his feet.

When he crash in the shore, look to the hot water where one time his balloon were. Eyes very wide in surprise and shock while he saw the melting ice slide in front him.

He has done water–magic.


	2. Chapter two

**A.N: Hello again you people! I must admit that at first I was a little disappointed for the non–reviews in the last chapter, but I'm glare that at least 47 people read it and two people – Two complete awesome people – are following this crap. Thanks to all of you guys! I really appreciate that! (Specially for the five Venezuelans that read it)– Whoever you are – Well now the next. **

**I don't knew the name of the mechanic guy with the rare eyebrows from the Northern Air Temple, you know Teo's dad, so I name him Quiang. **

**Also I can't resist the idea of Sokka waterbending, I mean, it must be so awesome and freak that I have to make it possible. Poor Sokka, so damn confuse, well actually it would poor Zuko 'cause the guy is suffer a lot here. Whatever, I better shut up and write some crap. Hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. (As if you didn't know that something so awesome like Avatar can't just went out of my head)

He blinked a few times before turn his head around, almost expecting see Katara went out behind a rock or something, but no, there was nobody despite him and his confusion. It was just crazy. He had waterbend! He? Waterbend? For some reason these words didn't sound well together for him. He was a _nonbender. _He didn't do magic tricks with elements and stuff, his power has in his mind, his body and his sword, not in that stupid kind of magic named _bending._

'_That stupid kind of magic named _bending _has saved your ass a lot of times before, and it did right now. You do well in remember that.' –_Spoke a voice in his head that sounded curiously just like Toph.

He knows that it was true, but he can't be a waterbender, it was just…wrong. He looks upside at Yue, waiting for a signal or something that tells him that all this was just another bad joke from the universe. YUE! Of course – A goofy smile appears in his face – How he did not think in that before? Jeez, he almost had seem as dramatic as Katara for no reason, sure that Yue was only carry on him and has saved him from die in that damn boiling water with her moony– spirit– magic or something. Everything was fine. He was a nonbender as always.

But…what if he isn't?

Looking up at the moon one more time, he kneel before the water, as has seen Katara do when she was learning, back in their home, and rise him right arm, doing a fluid move with him wrist trying to copy his sister. Nothing. Smiling again he step up, taking his stuff form the ground, and almost laughing with him paranoia.

'_Yeah, of course… If I am a waterbender Momo is an ostrichorse' _

With that thinking he start to do some stupid moves, like a parody of a real waterbender, smiling and having fun, till when he saw a water tape went out of the boiling lake as if by magic. 

He looks at the stuff break down and fall back to the lake with a small 'splash' almost not believe in it… Again.

Trying to remember what he has done, he repeat his last movement, and then; there it was: a transparent tape of water, floating in front of him and glowing with the moonlight.

It wasn't a joke. _He was a waterbender_.

In the dark of the cell he can't see anything, what make his other senses grew bigger making the experience more disgusting and painful.

He can hear the heavy footsteps of the guards in the hallway and the screams and pleas of the other prisoners; in the cell to his right, in the cell in his left, in the cell in front, and under to his, coming in all directions and at the same time from nowhere, it was just another way of torture that make him lose sleep at nights.

The smell of his cell and the savor of the disgusting few meals and the sour taste of the little sips of water that wasn't enough for him indicate that it was dirty and seem hit his senses and his stomach. But that was not the worst part.

He could feel all the muscles from his back, shoulders and arms aching like they were burning, while his feet fight to touch the ground making the pain worse. He was chained, an arm on each side to the two walls. Arms open to the sides and a little more up that it should be. It wasn't that bad at first, but after three days in the same position he could almost feel his arms like it would leave the rest of his body.

'Cause his position he could fell the arrow wound in his left side reopening and bleeding a few, while the one that was in his thigh keep tight and rigid.

He has been in this sucking cell since the day of the eclipse when he had tried to escape. Only the work of get out from his old cell was hard, and after see the rest of the prison clarity the understood that maybe never was going to go out of here. He has just realized that when the damn Yu Yang archers had shooting him and soon Azula was there for give him a reward for his feat with a _new pretty room _and with _pretty new toys to play_ with. Of course, Azula was the only one having fun. And maybe some guards.

And now, she was here again just for the pleasure of make him suffer.

"Hello brother" She was approaching at him with that creepy smirk of her and that soft tone that prickle the hairs of his neck again, and he almost feels the need to get a step back or make a fight position. Almost, because these damn chains were doing their job pretty well.

"Please, remember me again Zuzu. What was what you said to me back there two months ago when I asked you _peacefully _if there could be any possibility for the Avatar to be alive? " He saw that dangerous way with the eyes of his sister seems to glow and immediately knew that _something _was happening. And the results of it didn't seem good for him.

In the moment he remember the words of the waterbender girl back in the caves_** "This is water from the Spirits Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important" **_Well, certainly an injury that had almost killed the Avatar was _something very important_, much more that healing his scar in any case. He look back to Azula who was waiting for an answer, while a lonely drop of sweat slid from his forehead to his chin.

" I-I don't know what you're talkin' about." His voice had sounded raspy and hoarse for the disuse and the thirst, but convinced enough, he thought. Although for Azula _nothing _seems never been enough.

"Liar!" The furious scream of his sister was mixed with the sound of her slap coming to nowhere and bouncing in the walls of the cell. He turns his head again to face her. She was absolutely angry now "You knew all this time that the Avatar was alive don't you? And as if it wasn't enough betrayal of you, you tried to escape. If you have even a shred of honor in your body you would consider accepting your misery and die. Now for your stupidity the execution of uncle Iroh will be soon."

_**Azula always lies. Azula always lies…**_

The mantra was repeating in his head a thousand times every time that Azula throw Uncle into the conversation. She was lying to him. Probably Uncle didn't have to be executed; even probably he had escape from prison. He won't was to believe in Azula's lies again, he just have to change the subject.

"I bet that dad is mad at you for not having killed the Avatar as you thought you did. Or not Zula?" He has to keep his mouth shut, but the true reason for his sister to be that furious make the opportunity of mocking her was so sweet that he couldn't resist.

"Shut up!" Another slap, and this time a little harder that the last. –"I'm not you Zuzu. Father _loves_ me. He always did, and he still doing it forever."

"He don't love you…He don't love anyone! He's just using you in this war as he uses his admirals and generals. You're just a little piece in this game; so useful and replaceable as the other ones…In this point what make you too different to the jerk of Zhao?" Now he was going too far, but she deserves this. She deserves every bitter word that he could throw at her, ever if it makes him pay latter.

The face of his sister was contorted into a mask of pure anger and rage.

"Haven't do you learn enough of respect yet? Was father so merciful? Or do you want another scar?" With that, she grabs the front of his dirty parched shirt and burned it with a blue flame that light the entire room making his eyes shut. Surprisingly it did not hurt. Opening his eyes again he looked down to his chest. Azula has incinerated his shirt but not burned him.

And then her hand was in the right side of this chest and it _hurts. _It hurts like it hadn't hurting since three years ago. Eyes shutting and clenched teeth in pain. Soon, the smell of burning flesh filled the room bringing with it memories that make him feel like he was going to throw up in very minute.

Reopening his eyes he could see that Azula was no more there, but he could still feel his burning hand in his skin as she was there yet. But she wasn't, she was ordering something at the guard of the door that he could barely hear.

" …unchain him and make sure that he takes a very long bath before my next visit. He smells like a pig. You can play with him, but let me something for when I come back. "

The guards do what was told them to do and unchained him while his body hit the ground. If he had thought that his arms was hurting before, after being unchained he almost plea to be there again. He doesn't know anymore what part of his body was hurting more.

He makes a ball of himself in the dirty floor waiting for the unconsciousness to take away the pain. And think that the first days he had hoped that when his father knew about his imprisonment would send somebody to free him and then he was _finally_ back in home.

But the days become in weeks and nobody come for him…Why would they come? After all, he still had been the banished prince. He had never catch the fucking Avatar and give in to this father. He has no honor. He was worthless and was going to be a miserable failure to the eyes of his father _forever_. For his fault his Uncle was going to die –The only men that always was right by his side was going to die by his damn fault and he couldn't do nothing for save him – and he was going to die hating him of sure. Just like everyone else. And if his mother wasn't dead for his fault as too, for sure she would hate him too. Even he hated himself for being an idiot and a traitor and now he was going to die in this dirty smelly damn cell completely alone.

Why he hadn't listened his Uncle when it was the time? Why the hell he had to be so stupid to believe in Azula again? Why he could just accept that his father hates him? Why he had to be so weak? And why the fuck were his eyes wet?


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3.–

**A.N: **This is going to be a very, _very_ long Authors Note, but believe me, I had good reasons. First than anything I must say that since now and until December, I'm going to be pretty busy with school so, maybe I'm going to be a little late with some chapters, but now, I got you chapters with news POV's that only Sokka's and Zuko's ones by gift for my presents and futures tardiness. Also I think this is quite a little bit longer than the others two…

Point two;I have received complains about Zuko being such a 'full mouth' here. But I think that it's very appropriate, I mean, yes; he's still being royalty, but also he practically grow up in the sea, so there is a reason for him cursing like a sailor. And I also think that if you don't like the language here (you know who you are) you shouldn't read a fanfic in M rating.

Now, changing into a happier topic; I'm very, very thankful with **viximarie** for being my first review. Thank you so much! I take your advice and fit it what you told me with the " and the – and also thanks to **Silverfox893 **for ask me for more.

**Now I must say that I love so much write Azula. I honestly don't know why, because she's a complete bitch, but write her it's just so…funny. Ok, so I'm kinda crazy, Zuko it's suffering **_(What a surprise!)_** and Sokka, well it's doing what he supposed to do. Whatever enjoy it guys! **

_Aang: You were just about to forget the _**Disclaimer**_ again. Didn't you? _

_Me: Oops . . . My fault. . . Not mine!_

Moving the rice for the breakfast for that day, she looked far away from her spot next to the fire, lost in her mind.

Lately she had a lot of time to spend training with Aang making the thoughts skip away, but this morning, Aang was Toph student and not her. There were no dirty clothes to wash, no pants to sew, no meat for cut and no one at yelling for being such a fool. Of course, here in the temple she always can clean, and cook and be maternal with Aang, Toph, The Duke, Teo and even Haru – That the guy had a mustache now, didn't make him less childish that the others boys, frankly – But, she miss her brother. They hadn't been separated so long ever and it feels more cold and empty that an iceberg in her home. He had left the temple almost a week ago with that pathetic note as an explication _'Go fishing' – _Yeah, right – What has he to be so moron? It was clear that he was going to try to search they dad, so, why can't he ask her to come? Was his dad too, she has all the rights. But sure this was something he wants to do alone 'cause was 'his responsibility'

It wasn't his fault for what had happened the day of the black sun! He has no way to know about the bunker of the real family! It wasn't his fault lost they dad! It wasn't back at home and it wasn't now. Why he doesn't understand? – Agh, boys and his stupid proud – She went out of hers thoughts when Momo make a sadly noise and fly to her shoulder.

"I miss him too, boy" She spoke to the lemur "But his going been back soon, I promise" Now she didn't know if was trying to comfort the lemur or herself. Sokka could be smart, strategic and so much better with the sword that before but being sincere, he wasn't very conventional and definitely not the type of fight _hard_. Neither of the gaang was. – Well, maybe Toph – However, whatever where Sokka were, she only hoped that he'd be fine. Spirits, if something happened to him – No. – He was Sokka, he was going to be fine, Yue was going to be always taking care of him and even if the things turning rough, his brother would find out a completely out of mind way to fix it out and go on. But in the end, all those thinking didn't help at all.

She was worried.

He try to hug himself for the suddenly feeling of cold in his cell, it has no sense, but all that he know was that he can't make himself warm enough and that those annoying dizziness and chills were bother him. That combined with the fact that lately the guards were having '_fun' _with him.

Sometimes they just come to insult him and telling all those things that he already knew –Such a failure, a loser, a disgrace – He can handle it. Others times two or three of them come to clobber him, at first he fight, but late understood that it only make things worse and the end and the arrows wounds in his leg and side just making him more weak to the fight. Others, they just forget about him and let him without food and water saying that it was to be like that until begged, what put him in the edge of almost die of starvation and dehydration. When he finally gives up and begs for water they give him a bucket and he drink almost all the content very fast until he find that it was urine and throwing up all.

After that he couldn't take it anymore, he was very angry and tired of those assholes and had to do _something_ against them. He has to _fight._ And he fought, until at the end he went to that dammed cooler.

"Hello your highness" Oh, there it was, another bigger asshole, for another bigger shitty day. "Your sister notices us that she's coming soon, so you know what that means?" No, he didn't know what Azula's coming to torture him was so the big deal, she has been doing that frequently and was almost something usual here. "It's bath day!" Oh, was that. He did not know what the guard sound extremely happy about it, but he has the feeling that it was going to be not a good experience for him at all.

It wasn't.

He drive him into something that looks almost like a normal prison showers room, if there's would be any shower. All that was there was a deep – Very deep in fact – hole of water, a faded fabric that he supposed was to be his towel, no soap, no stairs to the hole and the only benefice of another prison clothes. He was glare for the last, his actual prison clothes were torn, dirt and stained with dried blood and vomit.

"Get off your clothes" He look at the guars – Another one had been in the room already – He know that no one of them would move, but he wasn't to be naked and in chained hands with two prison guards in a far room. He wasn't so stupid.

"Unchain my hands first" He hated how weak his voice actually sound, such pathetic and broken, probably for the thirst and the lack of use.

"What? Stupid child, we won't unchain you at all. You think us idiots?" He was to say yes, but thinks better and bites his tongue. "If you can't be able of take off the clothes by yourself, than Chei would make it for you. Not Chei?"

Now he was a little sacred, that man Chei looked almost desirous of sees him naked and that make his stomach churn.

In fact of seconds he was naked and very uncomfortable, that just only till Chei grabs the back of his neck and pulled him right into the hole. He make out to put his head at the surface and take a breath, before another rough big hand was in his hair, now too long; and putting him down, again. All the precious air escaping from his mouth and his lungs hurting as hell with the lack of oxygen, the darkness of the hole of water combined with the brilliant red spots dancing in his eyes and his tortured body ached wit the enforce of fight to went out of the cool water – _Very_ cool water– Where they had found cold water inside of a volcano with a boiling lake surrounded it? The coolers. They toke the water for the melting ice that the coolers must drop. Finally his head was out again and all that he could feel despite the pain was the beautiful oxygen went to his lungs. He didn't notice be out of the hole until his body hit the ground spitting out enough water for drown the Avatar's bison.

Get infiltrated in the prison was much more easy that Sokka had provide. He just had to knock a tiny guard hard enough to unconscious and steal his uniform. Then he just toke a fake name, and acted as normal as he could wile play attention to distribution of the whole place. There were the prisoners space – A yard, a nasty dining hall with nasty food, the coolers, the interrogations rooms, the showers rooms, the lower cells, the current cells and the high cell for those who were in solitary confinement – and then there was the guards space – Their own dining hall, with good food, their personal chambers, the clothes rooms, the weapons rooms and the showers room – Everything much better that any other place from the prison.

In fact, being a guard the only bad things that Sokka has to bear was the suffocating heat and a few pranks and extra supplies for being 'The new guy'. Lately he has been making questions about war prisoners or chiefs or '_barbarians with braids' _–Honestly, that was the way that they look for the Fire Nation? They we're warriors, not barbarians! And no everybody in the Water Tribes had braids! – Whatever, he had found nothing, and now he only contented himself with the idea of his father coming in the next arrival of prisoners or planning a way to get out of the prison alone if he doesn't appear that day. Lately he had the crazy though of get out of here with his new found powers, but he didn't know so much of the matter of Water– magic to do that, at least not like Katara. –Who was the kidding? He was so far from the level of experience that his little sister has. He was a _beginner – _

He was in his way to the dining hall when this big guy intercepted him. He can't say who he was exactly –He was surrounded for many big guys here – until the man put off the helmet revealing his face. It was Chei. _He hates Chei_. Sure, many guard were mean with the prisoners and treat they like crap, but Chei was the line between a mean person and a total bastard. He enjoys seeing people's pain, and he always gives him his chores, the most unpleasant that he could find.

"Hey you! New guy!" Now the man was calling him, sure for give him another chore. Almost feeling the impulse to ignore him, Sokka turn around to face the man.

"Yes?"

"There is a cell of Solitary Confinement that you have to clean tonight" As he had expected; chores "It's very important that the cell is clean for tomorrow morning, and right now it's a crap. The bastard has vomited the entire floor and the Princess is coming to visit tomorrow. We don't want an angry Princess mad at us for give that treat to his_ favorite _prisoner." He walk pass Sokka, give him a _friendly_ pat in the shoulder that almost make him lose his feet. "Cell 268" He calls before turn into a corner and get out of his sight.

With a sigh of resignation, Sokka turn around again, changing his way to the dinner hall, the perspective of cleaning a room full of vomit after have eating his dinner seeming too unpleasant. He made his way quickly to the cells of Solitary Confinement. Was in there would be a torture, really –he thought- being in a dark, nasty and solitary cell. Only you with your thoughts and the guild for you have done. Honestly, he couldn't think what have to do one person to be designated for that thing. He had see the others prisoners and many of them were just good people. Good men and woman that were just fighting for their rights and the safety of his family, or maybe protesting against the cruelty of their own Nation. That was what for they were here. For being against the Fire Nation. Sure, there have been some people out there that were really bad criminals and fugitives of the law, but that were all exceptions of the majority.

Now, he feels sorry about the poor wretch in there. If he was the favorite prisoner of Azula and she was coming soon, there was no doubt about that whoever where in there would be having a really bad time soon…If he hadn't have it yet.

Finally he was in front of the door with the number 268, searching for his bunch of keys. When he finally makes it for the door to open the smell hit him, it was too filthy and disgusting that he almost find the need of throwing up by himself. He wasn't sure now if he wanted to take the torch of the wall for light the cell and see how bad really he has to clean, but it was _really _dark in there…

Lighting up the room he could see that it wasn't as bad as it smelled it. He closed the door behind him, for prevent and start to clean an area of the floor. A few minutes had passed when he hear a little growl come from the other corner of the cell, looking in that direction were the light seem to not reach, he vaguely saw a figure hugging itself like a ball in the floor.

He put it closer to get a better look of the person – It was too little to be a full grown man and too big for being a child. It looks almost of his age. – The paled of his skin standing out against the darkness of the cell, his arms firmly curled up against the rest of his body, making him look like a shaky ball. He couldn't see his face very well because the dark and his long raven hair, but he can hear the tiny raspy voice mutter some things. He got even closer only to find a few clears words like _'Sorry' 'Always lies' 'Don't go' _and _'Uncle'_. Putting a hand in his sweaty forehead he immediately put his hand off. He was burning up! Moving his hand to his burning face again the touched the forehead and one of the cheeks, the left one; only to find a place covered in dead burn skin.

It was Zuko.

**So…This is it. I'm really sorry about the late, but you have to be patients to me. I hope you enjoy the little Katara's POV here and don't make her look to much OOC also to the little display of Chei here – Such a bastard, isn't it?. Azula's coming soon! (**_**And I am the only one excited about it?) **_**Please tell me what you think. Don't be shy, I don't bite!**


End file.
